L'Amour Au Détour d'Une Rue
by S.LAFOREST
Summary: RemusLyane. Tout petite fic, déjà écrite. Une tragédie, parce que je me sens l'âme vide...mais une tragédie...heureuse.
1. Chapter 1

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Encore une fic, encore pour elle. Ptet bien parce qu'elle me manque je crois...jmens fous, j'écris. Ceci est une tragédie sur un Remus/Lyane, Lyane qui existe bien comme vous vous en doutez, voir la bio dans mon adresse, j'ai déjà fait un OS pour elle, elle m'inspire. J'ai fini cette mini fic. 4 chapitres, très courts. Mais suffisants. Désolée des fautes, j'ai écris ça y a longtemps et j'ai pas la force de me relire, mais ce n'est franchement pas catastrophique. De toutes façon, ça ne change pas grand-chose à l'émotion que je veux faire passer...

Bon Baisers De Paris.

Eileen.

**_Chapitre 1 : Rencontre._**

1980, Londres.

Je m'appelle Séverine. J'ai 19 ans. Je viens de finir mes études de sorcellerie en France. Il y a deux semaines, je suis arrivée en Angleterre. Ce pays me fascine ; je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ces terres m'ont toujours attirée. Il fallait que je m'y rende un jour. J'ai prévu pour le moment de rester trois mois. Je ne sais pas si je veux y vivre. Toute ma famille se trouve en France, ainsi que mes amis…bref, ma vie. Enfin, ma vie…je parle de vie mais je suis encore jeune. J'ai encore un bon chemin à faire alors… ne sait-on jamais. Peut-être trouverais-je quelque chose ici qui me retiendra.

Il est 14 h 00. Je ferme à clé la porte de ma chambre d'Hôtel, louée à la va-vite. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de bien luxueux, loin de là, mais c'est propre et vivable. Ça me suffit pour vivre.

Je descends les escaliers, donne ma clé à l'accueil, et sort enfin dehors. Il fait beau, nous sommes au mois d'Avril, il ne fait pas spécialement chaud, mais on sent la joie d'emblée dans les rues de Londres. Immédiatement, je me dirige vers ma boutique préférée : La Lune de Miel. C'est une petite librairie, amoureuse de la calligraphie et des romans en tout genre. Aujourd'hui je suis venue acheter « Le temps d'un printemps. » Histoire d'amour. Typiquement moi ça. J'aime écrire d'ailleurs. J'aimerais beaucoup écrire mon propre roman, un jour. Mais je manque cruellement d'émotions ces derniers temps, et je suis affreusement consciente que j'ai besoin de ça pour écrire. D'où ma citation « Tout s'écrit avec le cœur, tout se lit avec l'âme, et tout se dit avec la tête. »

Bref.

J'entre dans la boutique, sachant où me diriger. Je déniche le bouquin et part le payer à la caisse. Cela fait un moment maintenant que je le convoite, mais encore fallait-il l'argent. J'ai eu ma paye récemment ; je travaille dans un restaurant, en tant que serveuse. C'est une chance inespérée, le patron est plutôt sympathique et a de la patience avec moi, je ne suis pas une fille des plus adroites. Si je comptais combien de vaisselle il m'aurait obligée à rembourser, je n'aurais plus qu'à rentrer chez moi. Enfin, maintenant je suis contente, je me débrouille mieux et ça fait maintenant 4 jours que je n'ai rien cassé du tout. Espérons que ça continue…

Je donne le bon compte au vendeur, le remercie, et m'en vais. Un fois sortie, je décide de me balader, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire…aujourd'hui est mon jour de repos. Nous sommes jeudi 4 : les gens ont l'air de très bonne humeur, le soleil est aveuglant. Belle journée en perspective. Dommage que je n'ai personne avec qui la terminer…je me suis bien faite une amie, une collègue de travail, mais aujourd'hui n'est pas son jour de repos. Elle s'appelle Laurianne. Nous avons le même âge et nous nous voyons souvent le week-end, mais il y a des moments qu'elle passe aussi avec son copain, jeune homme sympathique du nom de David. Tout va très bien pour elle, et plus les jours passent, plus notre amitié grandie. L'amitié, c'est important…

Tandis que je marche, en louchant sur quelques vitrines de vêtements au passage, je me met à chercher ma boite de chewing-gum, et tout en contournant une rue. Et évidemment, je ne regarde rien d'autre que le fond de mon sac…

Je heurte brutalement quelqu'un qui manque de me mettre à terre. Je tiens bon, et récupère mon équilibre, avant de lever la tête vers la personne qui se tient devant moi. C'est un homme. Il me dépasse d'une tête, et mes yeux remarquent immédiatement la cicatrice qui barre sa joue gauche, partant de l'oreille, traçant une fine ligne blanche, jusqu'à sa lèvre inférieure. La couleur de ses cheveux est châtain, parcourue de plusieurs mèches grises. Puis, mes yeux se posent sur les siens. Ils sont un mélange d'or et de miel, que l'éclat du soleil n'arrive pas à surpasser. Et en cet instant, ils affichent un regard confus et affreusement désolé. C'est si mignon…

« Excusez-moi, dit-il, j'allais un peu trop vite…je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? »

Encore un peu sonnée, autant par la bousculade que par le physique de cet homme, j'ai du mal à pêcher un mot au fond de ma gorge.

« Mademoiselle, ça va ? » me demande-il, soucieux.

-Heu…oui, je…oui…Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de heurter les gens, parvins-je à dire, d'un petit rire nerveux.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, j'aurais du faire plus attention…

-Ne vous jetez pas la pierre. Je ne regardais même pas devant moi, j'ai de quoi être aussi désolée que vous, dis-je avec un sourire, tentant de le détendre. »

Il me sourit aussi, mais d'un sourire très fade, sans expression. Aussi, sans aucun tact, je lui fais la conversation.

« Vous allez bien ? Vous ne semblez pas très joyeux.

-Je…heu…, bafouille-t-il, gêné.

-Excusez-moi si je suis indiscrète. Vous n'avez absolument pas à me répondre.

-Non. Je veut dire, si, je veux bien. Enfin…ça ne me dérange pas, répond-il.

-Quand même, vous en avez tous les droits, je ne suis qu'une parfaite inconnue, après tout.

-Mais au moins, vous, vous faîtes preuve de sympathie, pour une étrangère. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre des gens comme ça…

-C'est vrai, dis-je. Et puisque le destin vous a mis sur ma route, je vous propose d'aller boire un café avec moi. Je vous invite. Pour me faire pardonner de mon étourdissement et de mon manque de tact.

-Je ne sait pas si…

-Acceptez. Cela me ferait plaisir. »

L'étranger me regarde un instant, comme s'il m'analysait, puis, hoche la tête, et un sourire s'affiche sur son visage. Un sourire sincère cette fois…

« C'est d'accord. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je me trouve assise en face de lui, dans un café du nom de « La Taverne ». Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il m'a prise de l'inviter, mais j'avoue que maintenant, je me sens plus à l'aise. Apparemment, il aime aussi les livres et la littérature, tout comme moi. Il à un an de plus que moi, et vit depuis toujours à Londres. La conversation s'oriente ensuite sur moi…

« Et vous, vous venez de France, n'est-ce pas ? Me demande-t-il.

-Oui, heu…comment l'avez-vous deviné ?

-Vous avez un bel accent…dit-il simplement, se mettant à observer sa tasse.

-Oh…merci. Je suis arrivée ici il y a deux semaines seulement, j'ai terminé mes études il n'y a pas très longtemps et j'ai toujours voulu venir en Angleterre alors voilà. Je vit dans un hôtel, et je travaille dans un restaurant. J'ai prévu de rester trois mois, normalement.

-Quelles études avez-vous fait ?

-Oh, je…dis-je, prise de cours.

-Ne vous cassez pas la tête, j'ai deviné que vous étiez une sorcière…tout comme moi. »

Je fus surprise comme si je venais de voir Dieu en personne, le souffle coupé. Je finis par relâcher mes petits poumons, prise d'un petit rire nerveux, de nouveau. Je me calme et lui souris.

« Je suis étonnée…comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

-L'instinct, on va dire…répond mon interlocuteur, un voile invisible venant masquer son visage, baissant la tête.

-…

-Alors…les études sont intéressantes en France ?

-Très, c'est à peu près le même programme qu'ici, à quelques détails près. Et nous n'avons pas 7 années, mais 8.

-Dur…ria l'inconnu.

-Oh ben, en France on est pas vraiment des gros travailleurs…alors bon, on envie un peu l'Angleterre.

-Mais…pourquoi ne travaillez-vous pas dans le domaine de la magie ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir l'envie, ni même le niveau, pour ça. Je préfère vivre dans le monde…_simple._ La magie n'ai qu'un simple bonus du ciel, pour moi. Alors, en attendant de trouver le bon métier, j'enchaîne les petits boulots. Et vous ?

-Pareil, sauf que je tiens à rester dans le monde magique. Je ne connais que ça d'ailleurs, le monde des moldus n'est franchement pas ma spécialité.

-Je pourrait vous apprendre des choses…

-Je connais même pas votre nom, dit l'inconnu, néanmoins avec un petit sourire.

-Et vous ne le connaîtrez pas tout de suite. Peut-être plus tard, si du moins nous nous revoyons…

-…je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Alors acceptez simplement une demande encore de ma part : demain, 19 h 00, au Parc de Bradley.

-C'est-à-dire…

-Je ne veux pas vous forcer la main.

-Mais pourquoi tenez-vous tant à me revoir ?

-Je crois bien que vous m'avez tapé dans l'œil, dis-je, sans la moindre gêne. »

Il est prit d'un petit rire, puis, après avoir longuement réfléchi en ne décrochant pas le regard de son fond de café, il ouvre la bouche.

« Très bien… »

Tandis qu'un grand sourire apparaît sur mon visage, je le salue et me retourne pour m'en aller. Je sens alors une main chaude qui m'attrape le poignet.

« Je m'appelle Remus…Remus Lupin. »


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Bon, voila le chap 2 (vachement original, tiens la note...) sinon, j'ai répondu vite fait sur my LJ.

Bisous.

_**Chapitre 2 : Pistache et Chocolat.**_

Une semaine vient de passer. Je vois Remus pratiquement tous les soirs. Il semble beaucoup moins réticent qu'au début. Jusque là, j'ai refusé de lui donner mon prénom. Je me plaît à penser que ça entretient chez lui une sorte de curiosité qui le pousse à continuer de me voir. Pour l'instant, il joue le jeu mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il patiente longtemps. Je me dit parfois que je ne dois pas être très nette…

J'ai parlé à Laurianne de cet homme. Elle ne comprend pas vraiment comment j'ai pu d'emblée faire confiance à un étranger. Je lui ai répondu très naturellement.

« Certaines personnes ont un charme indescriptible. »

Elle s'inquiète un peu pour moi, mais me fait tout de même confiance. Je ne suis pas non plus le genre de personne qui accosterait chaque inconnu dans la rue. Mais parfois, votre instinct vous crie des choses plus fort que vous, comme s'il y avait des évènements à ne pas laisser passer. J'ai confiance en la vie. Et je suis sûre que je devait rencontrer cet homme…

Je sors de l'hôtel, et me dirige immédiatement vers l'endroit que j'aime le plus maintenant : le Parc Bradley. Il fait déjà nuit et le monde est malgré tout, en effervescence. Des centaines de lumière animent la ville. Je marche quelques mètres et me retrouve devant l'entrée du parc. Mon inconnu est déjà là. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne compte pas rester dans le parc toute la soirée. J'aime bien bouger.

« Salut, dis-je rapidement, ça va ?

-Oui, me répond-il avec un sourire (n/da : jambes qui flanchent, wouh ! ), et toi ?

-Très bien. Dis, au lieu de rester dans le parc, ce soir, on pourrait aller faire un tour en ville ? Je commence à en avoir marre des arbres et des fleurs, j'aimerait beaucoup me réfugier dans un café. »

Il rit. Son rire dégage tellement de chaleur. Au moins, je le fait rire, preuve qu'il n'en a pas totalement rien à faire de ma poire. Je me pend presque à son bras, et l'entraîne alors dans le brouha de la civilisation. Nous passons plusieurs boutiques et au bout d'un quart d'heure, je m'aperçois que je n'ai plus besoin de la chaleur d'un bar : mon inconnu me tient suffisamment chaud. Peut-être un peu trop même. Mes yeux chopent alors une crêperie, et je ne retiens que le panneau des glaces. J'entraîne mon inconnu vers le vendeur à graisse (nan parce que, c'est pas diététique tout ça, hum…).

« J'ai envie d'une glace, dis-je, tu veux quelque chose ?

-Oh, non, non, je te remercie, ça ira, me répond-il.

-Sûr ? Tu dis simplement ça pour que je n'aie pas à payer, avoue.

-Tu es perspicace, dit-il en m'offrant encore une fois un sourire. ( n/da : comme le dit si bien un pote à moi : faucher les jambes !)

-Eh bien, je paierais quand même ! Parfum ?

-Pistache, dit-il, un peu à contrecœur.

-Alors, Pistache et Chocolat s'il vous plaît, dis-je au vendeur. »

Il prend à peine cinq minutes pour préparer les glaces, je lui donne la somme et nous voilà partis sur une grande avenue. Au bout d'un certain temps de conversation, il ramène la conversation sur mon prénom.

« Tu n'es toujours pas décidée à me révéler ton identité ?

-Nan, toujours pas. Et je tiens bon.

-Je pourrait essayer de deviner.

-Essaie, essaie. Je ne laisserait passer aucun indice, dis-je, concentrée sur ma glace.

-Oui mais non. Je préfère que tu me le dise.

-Pourquoi te le dire ?

-Pourquoi pas ? D'autant plus que, maintenant que nous sommes…plus proches, disons, j'aimerais bien pouvoir te nommer.

-Donne-moi un surnom.

-Oh mais j'en ai un tout fait : l'âne.

-Pardon ?

-Tu est têtue comme cet animal, sourit-il.

-Ah non, je refuse !

-Tu ne me laisse pas tellement le choix…

-Très bien…je te le dirais... bientôt. »

Je le regarde, tout sourire, dissimulant un brin de sadisme et, pris dans le jeu, il me pousse sur le côté.

« Hey ! On ne bouscule pas les dames.

-On peut parfois faire exception, dit-il, amusé. »

On continue de marcher, nos glaces finissent bien rapidement au fond de notre estomac et j'aperçois alors au loin, en dehors de la ville, une colline. Je commence à accélérer le pas et, dépassant Remus, je me hâte vers la pelouse.

« Où vas-tu ?

-Viens, suis-moi ! »

Il ne cherche pas plus loin et s'exécute. Nous arrivons vite en haut, et je peux voir une très jolie vue sur un grand espace vert. Je marche environ deux mètres et m'arrête pour m'asseoir sous un arbre. Là, je me met à contempler la ville et ses lumières en silence, dans la nuit noire. C'est beau. Je sens Remus s'installer à mes côtés, sans prononcer aucun mot. Je me décide à rompre le silence.

« Tu connaissais cet endroit ?

-Oui, je suis déjà venu ici, avec des amis, mais je viens rarement seul… »

Soudain, je m'arrache à ma contemplation et observe l'homme assis à côté de moi. Je remarque qu'il a pris soin de s'installer à ma gauche, me cachant ainsi sa cicatrice. Mais je ne l'entend pas tellement de cette oreille. Je lève ma main droite vers son visage ; surpris, il recule un peu la tête, mais je l'oblige à me montrer la marque blanche.

« Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

-Simple accident…banal.

-Quand même, un accident banal tu dis, ça t'a traversé la joue. »

Il détourne brutalement la tête. Oups…

« Excuse-moi, je ne suis décidément pas très délicate.

-… »

Je n'aime pas parler dans le vide ; ça m'insupporte à vrai dire…je me lève et m'installe à califourchon sur ses pattes et commence à faire la moue, telle une enfant qui veut extorquer de l'argent à son popa. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne initiative…Remus se met à rougir tel une écrevisse et je le sens prêt à me jeter d'une minute à l'autre. Pourtant, il ne fait que détourner un peu plus la tête.

« Tu comptes me faire la tête longtemps ou il faut que je continue à me ridiculiser ?

-Tu n'as vraiment pas de tact. Ça t'arrive d'éviter de mettre les gens mal à l'aise ?

-En général, les gens que je mes mal à l'aise ont toujours quelque chose de lourd à cacher. »

Ouille…cette fois-ci je décolle pour me retrouver de nouveau sur l'herbe fraîche de la colline. Certes, je ne me suis pas pris une pêche mais je me retrouve totalement vexée. Remus, à présent, s'est entièrement renfermé dans une coquille invisible, regardant ailleurs. Bon…

« Excuse-moi, je suis naze. Je promet de ne plus te questionner là-dessus. Pour le moment… »

Il a un petit rire nerveux. Bon signe. Et puis, presque comme hypnotisée soudainement, je retente une approche. Je me poste devant lui, à genoux et patiente, le fixant, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne aussi les yeux vers moi. Ce qu'il finit par faire…je lève ainsi la main et, comme si je pouvais l'effacer comme tel, je retrace la fine marque blanche de mon index droit. En cet instant, j'ai totalement capté son attention. Comme si une main se mettait à me pousser dans le dos, je me penche. Pas de réaction. Je l'embrasse. Réponse. C'est comme s'il s'y attendait. Et qu'il le souhaitait…

La tête dans les étoiles, je me sens basculer en arrière, pour une nuit d'enfer, un goût de pistache et de chocolat sur la langue.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Le temps passe et passe encore…**_

« Je ne connais toujours pas ton nom.

-J'aime bien entretenir le mystère…surtout dans ce genre de situation.

-Ah parce que ça t'ai déjà arrivé de faire poireauter un gars comme ça, et après avoir couché avec lui ?

-Non, non, tu es une exception dans ma vie, dis-je avec un rire nerveux.

-Une bonne exception ?

-La meilleure… »

°O°

« Peut-être fais-tu une erreur ?

-Pas de telles erreurs, Laurianne…

-Tu vas me dire qu'il est…différent ? Ils sont tous différents…je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Il n'y a vraiment pas lieu.

-Promet-le moi, Séverine.

-Je te le promet…

°O°

« Bonjour mademoiselle !

-Bonjour.

-Quel livre aujourd'hui ?

-« L'incroyable d'une réalité ».

-Le voici.

-Je vous remercie.

-Dîtes-moi, avez-vous enfin trouvé cette chose qui vous retiendra ici ?

-Je crois bien… »

°O°

« Alors tu restes ici encore cinq mois ?

-Oui, je me plais bien…

-C'est cool…

-Il y a encore pas mal de choses qui me retiennent ici, Remus…

-Comme quoi ?

-Mes amis…

-Mais encore ?

-Tu le sais pertinemment… »

°O°

« Tu ne te pose pas de questions parfois ?

-L'humain se pose trop de questions, Laurianne…

-Peut-être…

-Assurément…sinon, il n'y aurait pas autant de tragédies amoureuses… »

°O°

« Tu t'es jamais dit s'il valait pas mieux tout lâcher des fois ?

-Sincèrement, Laurianne, non.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Tout simplement parce que mon rôle c'est de vivre…et toi aussi.

-Je me demande, tiens…

-T'as pas intérêt à te foutre en l'air, parce que je te pourrirait encore, même dans la tombe. »

°O°

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ton nom ?

-Non…mais je veux bien te dire que je t'aime. »

°O°

« Vous lisez tous les genres de romans ?

-Chaque histoire mérite d'être lue… »

°O°

« Laurianne ?

-Mh ?

-Rien, je me rassure… »

°O°

« Sincèrement Séverine, ça use de vivre.

-Tais-toi, tu es jeune encore.

-J'aime pas la vie…

-Je t'apprendrais.

-Tu as déjà essayé… »

°O°

« Laurianne ?

-Mh ?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, Séverine, beaucoup.

-Alors crève pas. »

°O°

« Alors, ressentez-vous l'émotion dont vous avez besoin pour écrire ?

-Je préfère ne pas écrire pour le moment…je n'aime pas ce que je ressens… »

°O°

« Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi, Remus. »

°O°

« Séverine, David est mort. Il s'est libéré. »

°O°

« Tu sais, Séverine, il me manque beaucoup.

-Je t'interdis d'aller le rejoindre. »

°O°

« La vie est belle, Séverine…pour toi. »

°O°

« Un an déjà, Séverine…tu te rend compte ? Et la maladie ma terrasse déjà. C'est l'amour qui l'a tué, et qui me tuera, mais toi, il te préservera. »

°O°

« J'ai une amie…

-…

-Elle va mourir… »

°O°

« Je suis maigre Séverine…

-Justement, mange.

-La faim ne me vient plus…d'ailleurs, je ne sens plus rien. »

°O°

« Elle est morte, Remus… elle est morte d'amour. »


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Voilà mon nom…**_

Trois mois, c'est long…j'ai l'impression qu'elle est partie hier. Tous les soirs, je m'attend à ce qu'elle ouvre la porte et me ramène des carottes fraîches de l'épicier du coin. Mais elle ne ramènera jamais plus de carottes. Ni quoi que ce soit d'autre…

Je me dis qu'elle n'est pas seule. David est avec elle, et moi j'ai toujours Remus. Seule une barrière nous sépare. Un jour, je la reverrais, je le sais.

« Tu ne pleure pas, inconnue…

-Mes larmes viendront Remus. Lorsque je n'aurais plus peur de la perdre définitivement.

-Ta peine ne se voit pas.

-Non…ma peine se ressent.

-Comment s'appelait-elle ?

-…Séverine…

-Séverine…joli prénom. J'aurais voulu la connaître avant qu'elle ne parte.

-Elle n'est pas partie, Remus. Elle appartient seulement à un autre monde. Sous une autre identité…

-Pourquoi pas la vraie ?

-Qui te dit que la vraie reflète réellement sa personne ? Un nom ne fait pas tout… »

Je sens sa présence. Elle est moi, je suis elle. Pour longtemps.

« Toi et moi, Remus, quoi qu'il arrive ?

-Quoi qu'il arrive…

-Et elle avec. »

Cracher sur ce que l'on a toujours chéri

Par haine, ou par vengeance

De la douleur que l'on a ressentie

Alors qu'elle est partie

Je suis Laurianne

Elle est Séverine

C'est indéniable, la nature me le dit

Je suis elle

Elle est moi

Pour longtemps.

Je crois en toi, je crois en nous

Je veux l'Amour Universel

Non pas pour cacher toute ma peine

Mais simplement rouvrir

Tous ces jardins d'Eden

Qui dit que la mort brise le fil ment

Qui tente de déchirer le voile se voit détruit par sa stupidité

Je connais la recette

Celle qui nous mélange tous, dans un océan de pensées claires et sombres

Je suis Laurianne

Elle est Séverine

C'est indéniable, la nature me le dit

Je suis elle

Elle est moi

Pour longtemps.

« Remus, je m'appelle Laurianne… »


End file.
